ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
John Langley
Jonathan Allen Langley (born June 27, 1979 in Chicago) is a American bassist, songwriter, music video director and music producer. He is known for being one of the founding members of hard rock band Bulla, along with vocalist Stanley Miller, guitarist Doug Lawrence and keyboardist Mike Sullivan, acting as a bassist, backing vocalist and primary lyricist of the band. He left the band in March 2016, but returned in 2017. He currently acts as a executive producer and co-showrunner on 2017 The Duck Bros. reboot. Discography ;Studio * 1996 - Self-Titled Album - bass, backing vocals (2, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 15) * 1998 - Animal Kingdom - bass * 2001 - Desintegration Network - bass, backing vocals * 2004 - Hold Your Country - bass, backing vocals * 2005 - Era Vulgaris - bass (all, except 5 and 11), backing vocals (1, 3, 4, 9, 12, 13, 14, 16), lead vocals (on "Duke of Crowborough") * 2011 - See You on the Other Side - electric and synth bass, backing vocals * 2017 - Sweat and Sacrifice - electric and synth bass, marimba, vibraphone, backing vocals ;Live * 2002 - A Little South of Insanity - bass, backing vocals * 2002 - Desintegration Network Bootlegs - bass * 2004 - Hold Your Country Bootlegs - bass * 2005 - Era Vulgaris Bootlegs - bass * 2005 - MTV Hard Rock Live - electric bass, synth bass, backing vocals * 2006 - Dracula Revival Bootlegs - bass * 2006 - Dracula Revival Live - bass, backing vocals * 2006 - ''Projekt Skhool'' Bootlegs - bass * 2011 - Live on the Other Side - bass, backing vocals * 2011-13 - See You on the Other Side - bass ;Outside Bulla * 1993 - Songs of Anger and Frustration (Cypress Creek): "A Question of Faith", "Drug Hotel" * 1996 - King For a Day... Fool For a Lifetime (Cypress Creek): "No Strings Attached" and "I Can't Explain" and "Secret World" * 1998 - The Unauthorized Memories of the Gravity (Cypress Creek): "Recovery" Videography ;Cypress Creek * 1997/2000 - "$&%" (Blackout) (with Michael Sullivan) ;Bulla * 1995 - "Let It Die" (Self-titled album from 1995 * 1996 - "Suit" (Self-titled album from 1995) * 1998 - "Sweat" (Animal Kingdom, 1998) * 2001 - "Le Speck" (Desintegration Network, 2001) * 2004 - "Gun" (Hold Your Country, 2004) * 2005 - "Daylight" (Era Vulgaris, 2005) * 2011 - "Continental Drift" (See You on the Other Side, 2011) Equipment ;Basses Langley commonly uses a Fender Precision bass, as well as Music Man Stingray bass. During the recording of Desintegration Network, he has used Rickenbacker and Ibanez Artcore basses. ;Pedals * BOSS TR-2 Tremolo * BOSS ME-50 multi-effect * BOSS DD-3 Digital Delay * BOSS RV-5 Digital Reverb * Line 6 DL4 Delay Modeler * Voodoo Lab Ground Control Pro controller * Electro-Harmonix Russian Big Muff * MXR M-133 Micro Amp * Moog Little Phatty synthesizer * microKORG ;Amplification * Avalon U5 DI preamp * Ampeg SVT Classic heads * Audio Kitchen Base Chopper heads (since Era Vulgaris) * Ampeg SVT 8x10" cabinets *Fender amplifier Category:Canadian-American songwriters Category:Bulla Category:American music video directors